World of Darkness and Magic
by YinYang Moon Dragon
Summary: Atemu, Yami, and Yugi are endangered when the Dark Lord comes after them for their power. They are forced to go to Hogwarts with Bakura and Ryou so they can secretly learn how to harness their powers. But between bullies, learning to control their powers, and the Twiwizard Tournament, they can't catch a moment just to themselves. Pairings AxYYxY and BxR. Eventual Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or YuGiOh. I only own my Ocs.

Yin: Hey everybody! This is the world of darkness and magic. *Turns into Yang*

Yang: *red eyes glowing and fangs appear* Will you survive?

*Background fades into black with only two red eyes glowing still*

* * *

A dark figure stood outside the Kame Game Shop. It was a dark and stormy night, but the man just stood there. He was getting soaked and it was a chilly night, so he was freezing, but he just stood there, watching a young tri-colored hair boy with amethyst eyes rush about the house. The figure looked at the sky and smirked as a bright green light shown brightly against the night. His smirk got bigger. It was almost time.

* * *

Yugi was setting the table waiting for Atemu and Yami to get home. He was making them dinner and needed some help, so Fenikkusu and Lily were there. Yugi was worried though. It was raining pretty hard outside.

"I hope Dakufaia is alright. I mean she did offer to go get them from work." Yugi said as he set the table.

"Don't worry Yug'." said a tan girl with rainbow waist length hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah my yami will be ok. She's driven in worst conditions." said another tan girl with golden bangs, orange hair with red tips, and red eyes.

"I hope your both right. Lily will you go check on the food?" Yugi asked as he finished setting the table.

The blue-eyed girl, Lily, went to go check on the food, just as it got done cooking.

"The table is set, the food is done, now all we need are the yamis." the other girl, Fenikkusu, said.

Yugi just laughed as he went into the living room.

Lily came back into the dining room and asked Fenikkusu, "When do you thi-"

She was cut off by a blood curdling scream. Both of the girls blood ran cold. They bolted into the living room.

"YUGI!"

* * *

Dakufaia was driving Atemu and Yami home when Fenikkusu shouted through the mindlink.

/DAKUFAIA HURRY AND GET ATEMU AND YAMI HERE!/

Dakufaia asked /Why what happened?/

Fenikkusu just said /YUGI'S IN TROUBLE!/

Dakufaia sent a nod through the mindlink and said to Atemu and Yami "Hold on to your seatbelts!"

Dakufaia slammed her foot on the gas peddle and the car's speed went from 30 to 90 in less than 2 minutes.

"What are you doing!" Yami shouted as he held on to the door.

"No time we got to get to Yugi!" and with that Dakufaia speed up even more.

* * *

"Give me the boy and I won't have to kill both of you." said a man with pale blonde hair and grey eyes.

The living room was a mess. The front door was gone and in its place a giant hole. The couch and table were in the wall that connected it to the dining room. In the middle of the wreakage, Lily was holding a wounded Yugi, who was unconscious, and Fenikkusu, who was slowly calling on her power.

Lily held Yugi closer, Fenikkusu was in front of them guarding them from the man. Fenikkusu narrowed her red eyes.

"No. Why do you want the boy anyway." she asked. She knew why, and she knew who this man was. Raima told them, but she wasn't about to let this man get Yugi. No matter the cost.

The man just said "Fine then you will DIE!"

He raised a stick, his wand, and shouted "AVADA-"

He was interrupted by Fenikkusu, who shot a ball of fire at the man. He jumped out of the way and landed wrong. He glared daggers at Fenikkusu and disappeared into a puff of black smoke. Just then Dakufaia, Yami, and Atemu can running in.

"YUGI!"

Yami and Atemu ran to Yugi's side. He was bleeding from the wound on his side.

"What happened?" Yami asked, lokking over his hikari in horror. "_How could anyone do this to him?_" he thought.

"A man blasted down the door and attacked Yugi, luckly we ran in the room before he could do anymore damage." Lily said.

"Should we call an ambulance? He looks pretty bad." Atemu asked.

"No, that's what he would expect." Lily said.

"MY HIKARI IS BLEEDING TO DEATH AND YOU WON'T LET US TAKE HIM TO A HOSPITAL!" Yami yelled, furious.

"He won't die Yami, let me see him." Fenikkusu said calmly.

Yami moved over to let Fenikkusu see Yugi. She bent down and put a hand on Yugi's side and chanted,

"O' idaina Fenikkusu wa watashi no sakebi wa, watashi wa betsu no hi ni yaku tame ni, kono hikari o hozon suru tame ni iyashino anata no chikara no ichibu o tsukawa sete kiitekudasai!"

Her hand began to glow red and a fire spread from her hand over Yugi's wound. Yami and Atemu cried out in shock and tried to stop Fenikkusu, but Lily and Dakufaia held them back.

"Just watch." they said.

Fenikkusu's hand stopped glowing and the fire retracted into her hand. Atemu and Yami gasped. The wound was gone. It was like it had never existed. Fenikkusu stood and grabbed her necklace-it was a phoenix in front of the symbol of Yin- and said "Show me Raima."

The necklace glowed and an image appeared before her. It was of a blonde haired girl with soul-piercing emerald eyes.

"What is it Fenikkusu? I mean no disrespect, but it is dangerous for you to call me here." said the girl.

"I know Raima, but I'm afraid that** it** has started." Fenikkusu said. "You must tell Dumbledore that we are bringing them. There is no time to lose. He's already attacked once, and he'll do it again."

The girl-Raima- sighed "Ok I will tell him. I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in 1 hour." and with that the image disappeared.

"Hurry and pack. Dakufaia," Fenikkusu said, turning to her dark half, "go and get the others and don't tell them yet and be swift. He has eyes and ears everywhere."

"Yes, ma'am" Dakufaia rushed to the door and disappeared. Atemu and Yami, finally over their shock, freaked.

"How did you do that?"

"Where are you taking us?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Who's after us?"

"Quiet!" Fenikkusu said, shuting Atemu and Yami up, "I will answer all of your questions when we get you to safety. Lily."

Lily, who had been quiet the whole time, said "Yes?"

"Open the portal, we leave when they get here." Fenikkusu said.

"Yes ma'am."

Lily closed her eyes and said "Keiro ya Geitsu no O' gurētosupiritto wa, sore wa watashi ga tanonda, watashi wa watashi no seishin Aibyo namae o yobu toki ni watashi ga watasu koto ga deki, kanojo no shukufukudearu tame ni watashi wa, in to yō no joō no na no shita ni watashite mimashou!**"

Lily started to glow and with a flash, a rainbow portal appeared. The sound of yelling stopped whatever Lily was about to say.

"PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!"

"Bakura be nice."

"Nice? NICE! Ryou that lady took us out of our home, without saying anything to us, and brought us to the stupid Pharaoh's house, and you want me to be NICE!"

Everyone turned to look at the door. Not 1 minute later, Dakufaia entered with Bakura and Ryou in tow.

"Now that everyone is here. We will be leaving." Fenikkusu said.

Ryou gasped. "Leaving! Oh no I didn't pack anything, I'm sorry."

Fenikkusu laughed. "Don't worry Ryou. Your stuff is already there."

Bakura glared "Did you plan this, and where are we going?"

"I will tell you when you are all safe. Now come." With that said Fenikkusu went into that portal.

Lily turned to the yamis and hikaris present and said "Don't worry. It won't hurt a bit."

Atemu and Yami looked uncertain, but they didn't want an unknown threat going after their little light, so Yami picked Yugi up bridal style, and the went into the portal. Bakura didn't want to go at all, but Ryou looked excited and dragged him into the portal. Dakufaia and Lily just laughed. Then they too entered the portal.

* * *

Japanese Phrases

O' idaina Fenikkusu wa watashi no sakebi wa, watashi wa betsu no hi ni yaku tame ni, kono hikari o hozon suru tame ni iyashino anata no chikara no ichibu o tsukawa sete kiitekudasai! = O' great phoenix please hear my cry let me use some of your power of healing to save this light to burn another day!

Keiro ya Geitsu no O' gurētosupiritto wa, sore wa watashi ga tanonda, watashi wa watashi no seishin Aineko namae o yobu toki ni watashi ga watasu koto ga deki, kanojo no shukufukudearu tame ni watashi wa, in to yō no joō no na no shita ni watashite mimashou! = O' Great Spirit of Pathways and Gates, let me pass in the name of the Queen of Yin and Yang, for it is with her blessings that I asked, let me pass when I call out my spirit name Aibyo!

* * *

Yin: Sorry short chapter. I got the idea for the opening Author's Note from the song Darkness and Magic. I started writing this because 1 there are barely any Harry Potter/Yugioh crossovers that have yaoi and 2 there are no mobiumshipping ones at all, so I thought I'd try my hand at one.

Yang: And it sucks, ok people lets move it or lose it.

Yin: Hey!

Yugi: Please tell Yin how she did and if you liked it.

Yami: Yeah review so we can get to the lemons

Yugi: *blushes* YAMI!

Yami: What?

Atemu: Review?


	2. Chapter 2: Finding out

Yin: Thank you Magi Magi Magical Gal and fakemannequin for the reviews!

Yang: Hurry up and write woman!

Yin: I wanna party -party- and live my life -my life- I wanna party -party- and FLY!

Yang: Quit singing Hot Wings from Rio and start writing!

Yin: Fine. *continues singing *

Yang: Ugghhhhh.

Yugi: *sweatdrops * Umm... Yin doesn't own anything. Except her Ocs and the plot.

* * *

In an alley beside the Leaky Cauldron, a group of teens appeared on their feet. Well, at least some of them.

"Uugghhh" Bakura moaned from on the ground. "You could've at least warned us about that."

Lily laughed. "Sorry."

"Where are we anyway?" Yami asked.

"All will be clear soon. Right now we must get to safety." Fenikkusu said, walking out of the alley.

Wherever they were it was still nighttime already, so it provided cover for them. Fenikkusu walked into a building called the Leaky Cauldron.

"The Leaky Cauldron? What kind of name is that?" Atemu asked.

"A dumb one." Both Bakura and Yami said at the same time.

They followed Fenikkusu into the building. When they got in, they were shocked. The chairs were moving by themselves. They looked pub was virtually empty, except for a few drunk people who were hunched over in their chairs. They looked over into a dark corner of the pub and saw a cloaked figure.

"Not suspicious at all." Bakura muttered to Ryou.

Fenikkusu walked up to the cloaked figure and said " Joō no na no shita ni,*(In the name of the Queen"

The figure , "Sono hikari akaruku kagayaite, watashitachiha uchū no keiteishimai o mitsukeru koto ga deki, sono*" (whose light shines brightly and that allows us to find brothers and sisters of the universe

Fenikkusu smiled. "Hello again Raima."

The figure took of the cloak, revealing a teenaged girl, the same girl Yami and Atemu saw talking to Fenikkusu.

"It is good to see you again, Fenikkusu." Raima said ,before turning to Lily and Dakufaia, "And you to Lily, Dakufaia."

"I wish it was on better terms." Lily said.

"Now, down to business." Fenikkusu said, turning to the yamis and hikaris. "Yugi should be waking up soon..."

As if on cue, Yugi's eyes fluttered open.

"Y-Yami? Atemu?"

The said two immediately perked up, waiting to serve their love's each and every command. "Yes, Hikari?"

Yugi sat up. "Where are we. And what happened?"

Fenikkusu spoke up before anyone could answer, "We are in London, England. Someone came into your house and tried to kidnap you, but thankfully he didn't realize that you would have company over."

"Why would he go after Yugi? I mean, what does he have that is valuable?" Bakura said, ignoring the death glares he got from Yami, Atemu, and Ryou.

"The question is why would anyone want a stupid Tomb-robber." Yami growled.

"Hey!"

Fenikkusu sighed. This time it was Raima who spoke. " We might as well start from the beginning. 10 years ago, a dark lord named Voldemort," Bakura, Yami, and Atemu burst out laughing, " tried to kill the a family, the Potters, because of a prophecy. He succeeded in kill the parents, but when he went to kill the boy, the power of Love stopped him, and almost killed him. Weakened and no body, he fled."

"Hold on." Atemu said, "How did he do all that?"

"They use magic, it is like Shadow Magic, but weaker, a lot weaker. They can't summon it unless the have a medium. The medium, a wand, channels the magic within them. Now may I continue?"

"Yes, that is all the questions I have so far." Atemu replied.

"Now, Voldemort, using his dark powers, has tried to kill the boy, Harry Potter, 3 times. All at the school he goes to. Before you ask, they have to learn spells to channel their magic as well. For example," she pulled out her wand, "Fiendfyre**."

A burst of flames shot out of the wand and formed a dragon, which flew around Raima's head till she tilted her wand down. The looks on the gangs faces was hilarious. Bakura and Yami had their mouths hanging opened,Yugi and Ryou were bouncing up and down in their seats like children on a sugar rush, and Atemu was just sitting there, eyes wide in shock.

"Now, there are three schools, but the only one you need to know about is Hogwarts." both hikaris and yamis laughed at that, "At Hogwarts all young witches and wizards go there. I'm not going to go into detail about everything, but the thing that applies to you is that Voldemort has somehow gotten knowledge about your powers and he wanted Yugi and Ryou because they have Light Magic. Light Magic balances your powers out. Both Shadow and Light Magic are extremely ancient and powerful. You ,Atemu, have Dark Magic. It has the same concept as Shadow Magic, but it is darker and is harder to master. Anyway, he thought that if he got a hold of the Lights, you guys would have gone to save them and you would have, if it had happened that way, and use you to revive himself and use you in war. Thankfully, we stopped that. Now you guys are here to go to Hogwarts as 4th year students and you will learn to control your respective magic. Some friends of Lily's, Dakufaia's, Fenikkusu's and mine are coming to Hogwarts with us to teach you how to control and use your respective powers. You would have to learn 4 years worth of spells, but we can use magic to make it go faster. The spell I'm going to use to do that allows me to put knowledge in your head. Any questions?" Raima asked.

"Yeah, how long are we going to be gone?" Yugi asked.

"You will be gone for a year. Hopefully no more than that." Raima replied. "Next question."

"Will we need these "wands"?" Ryou questioned.

"Yes so it doesn't look suspicious, you will have to get wands." Raima answered. "Anymore questions?"

"One more," Yami said, " I don't know how this school works, but I'm positive that all schools have someone in charge of them. Who is the head of Hogwarts?"

"His name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He is one of the reasons Harry Potter is still alive, the other reason is I am protecting him. And no," Raima said at seeing Bakura's sour expression, "you do not have to protect him. You goal is to master you powers, not protect a fellow student.

Bakura sighed. "Good. The only person I'm going to protect is my Hikari."

Atemu scoffed. "We all know that."

Bakura growled. "Watch it Pharaoh, or someone might **accidently **hurt your precious aibou."

"If you are done, I would like to continue." Raima said.

Just then Fenikkusu stepped in. "If you don't mind, Raima, I think everyone needs a good nights rest. It has been a long night."

Raima quickly said, "Of course, My Lady, goodnight then." And with that she got up and walked up the stairs.

Fenikkusu turned to the Darks and Lights. "Your rooms are 315 and 316. Goodnight then. Dakufaia, Lily, Come along."

They all turned around and went upstairs.

Yugi broke the silence. "Well tonight's been really interesting. But I think we've all had enough excitement for one night. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight, Tomb-Robber." both Yami and Atemu said, before dragging Yugi to their room.

"Whatever come on Ryou. Let's go." And with that the last of the little group went to sleep.

* * *

Yin: YAY! I finished!

Yang: Here's a special thanks to Yuakani. Thank you for proof-reading this.

Yin: Ok time to work on the other 10 stories in my Doc Manger. See ya in my other stories. Yugi, take in away.

Yugi: Please review, bye, bye! =^-^=


	3. SOPA Warning

Yin: I don't know about everyone else, but I'm not letting them do this without a fight!

Yang: Please repost this and join the fight!

* * *

The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

* * *

Yin: I know a few authors are already posting this. Please help spread the word!


End file.
